Recording media, such as radio frequency identifier (RFID) tags or integrated circuit (IC) chips, are mounted in developer cartridges used in image forming apparatuses such as multi-function peripherals (MFPs). In the recording media, information for authenticating the developer cartridges is recorded as identification information. Based on the identification information stored in the recording media, the MFPs can determine whether the developer cartridges attached thereto are genuine, i.e., manufactured and shipped by authorized manufacturers.
However, in a power-saving state such as a sleep mode, the MFPs cannot detect whether the developer cartridges have been exchanged. Thus, it is necessary for the MFPs to determine whether the developer cartridges are genuine whenever the power-saving state transitions to a normal state. Therefore, in the MFPs, it may take some time to cause the power-saving state to transition to the normal state.